One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to processing associated with multiple modes of operation within the computing environment.
Certain computer languages, such as JavaScript and Python, which are used to provide web services, offer dynamic data typing. With dynamic data typing, variables do not necessarily need to be defined prior to runtime. However, as a side effect of this capability, a variety of data type sizes for a given data type, such as integer, are typically supported, as well as automatic escalation. With automatic escalation, when the result of an integer operation of 32 bits does not fit in a 32-bit register, the type of the resulting computation is dynamically changed to 64 bits. In turn, when a computation with 64-bit inputs does not fit into a 64-bit result, it may escalate into a 128-bit or variable-width integer type, and so forth.
Although automatic escalation may be used, status information relating to the computation may be limited to the original data size.